Losing Grip
by Neary
Summary: One.shot RenHoro AU. La mente de un amante luego de que su pareja le deje totalmente de lado, ¿Cómo te sentirías si lo único que él quiere es tu cuerpo? Aquella angustia que no puedes quitar de ahí, a pesar de sus sonrisas. Pésimo summary


_(Re Publicado ya que mi cuenta fue hackeada, lamento las molestias! x3 )_

**Losing grip (****Perdiendo**** el control)**

**Horo x Ren**

**Angustia-Lime-Romance**

**One-shot-Ren Pov's**

------------------------------

Lentamente comencé a despertar, cansado, y por instinto estire mi brazo hacia el costado derecho de mi cama, buscando a quien _supuestamente_ debía estar ahí, pero como yo ya suponía, no estaba.

No me quería convencer de que no estaba ahí.

Con suavidad me acurruque entre las sabanas, descansando mi cabeza en la almohada, no queriendo salir del lugar donde me encontraba, no para sentir esa soledad nuevamente, una soledad que siento cada día mas.

Una vez mas, se levanto antes de que yo despertara, antes de que yo pudiera sentir como se iba, como me dejaba completamente solo en esta gran habitación, en esta gran cama.

Todo se siente tan vacío cuando no está.

Hace un par de años, algunos meses y varios días, quien sabe, solo sé que estamos juntos, somos pareja, pero pareciera como si solo lo fuéramos por las noches, noches tan apasionadas que jamás creí capaz de sentirlas, nunca creí que él me haría sentir así.

Pero no me es suficiente.

Necesito algo mas, deseo que me demuestre lo que siente, que me haga sentir especial, que sienta que estoy aquí, con él, y no soy cualquier persona, quiero que sienta como estoy con él, solo con él.

Quiero que me ame como antes.

No se que sucedió, pero desde hace unos meses sucede lo mismo que hoy: me despierto solo, luego de una noche a su lado, una noche que debería demostrarme lo que siente, pero cada vez siento menos, siento que solo me utiliza, que lo hace solo por responsabilidad.

Que no desea estar conmigo.

Cada día es lo mismo: días solitarios mientras que por las noches me posee, no puede tratarse solo de eso lo nuestro, no cuando juramos amarnos por siempre, cuando decidimos estar juntos por _siempre._

Pero no duró por siempre. Yo siento que ha cambiado, ya casi ni conversamos, no entiendo por que seguimos juntos, porque me hace sentir así, cuando yo solo quiero estar con él, pareciera que él lo evita.

Y no es lo mas saludable si pensamos el caso de que vivimos juntos, hace mas de un año, y compartimos este bonito departamento, que al principio parecía buena idea, pero ahora… creo que el vivir juntos empeoro las cosas.

No es que peleáramos todo el día, pero se nos hizo una costumbre el pelearnos de juego, solo molestarnos, sin intentar hacer sentir mal al otro, porque sabíamos hasta que punto llegar sin herirnos.

Pero últimamente, solo una de sus miradas me lastima.

Pero el no se da ni por enterado, solo se va, dejándome solo nuevamente, soledad que hace tiempo no sentía, ya que lo tenía a él, lo _tenía_, y ahora ya no… solo tengo su doble que es cruel y sin darse cuenta.

¿No me siente cuando lo abrazo? ¿Cuándo le digo todo lo que lo amo? ¿Qué no haría nada si él no estuviera conmigo? ¿Qué el solo pensar que algo malo llegue a pasarle hace que no pueda respirar? ¿Todo lo importante que es para mí?

Se lo repito todos los días, cada minuto que puedo, se lo hago saber, de mil formas, pero para él eso no significa nada, absolutamente _nada_.

Cualquier cosa es más importante que estar junto a mí.

-----------------------------------------

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby**

¿Estás enterado de lo que me haces sentir, bebé?

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real****  
**En este momento me siento invisible ante ti, como si yo no fuera real  
**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you****  
**¿No me sentiste cerrar mis brazos alrededor tuyo?  
**Why'd you turn away?  
**¿Por que te fuiste?  
-----------------------------------------

-Tengo que viajar –dijo como quien dice voy a dormir.

Llegue hace unos cuantos minutos, y lo primero que ví fue como hacia su maleta, me extraño, pero mas que nada un pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza "me va a dejar". Con ese solo pensamiento mi cuerpo tembló y me dio miedo. Mucho miedo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que ir a una expedición en África-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Me avisaron hace unos minutos, tengo que irme-

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?-

-Si, el vuelo sale en una hora-

-Pero en dos días es tu cumpleaños, creí que lo pasaríamos juntos-

-Lo siento, salio de último minuto y no pude negarme-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque es mi trabajo-

-Y yo tu pareja, al menos pudiste avisarme-

-Eso estoy haciendo-

-Claro que no, te estas despidiendo, y ni siquiera es una despedida decente-

-No puedo cancelar el viaje, ya acepte-

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras que yo sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido y al mismo tiempo lentamente, no queriendo aceptar que él me esta dejando por otra de sus estúpidas excursiones a donde diablos lo llamen.

Pero me hice una pregunta mentalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría esta vez? A veces son semanas, días, pero otras, son meses. ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo?

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-En dos meses-

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal, ¿dos meses? Y él lo decía como si fuera nada, además, en menos de dos meses se celebraría navidad y año nuevo, ¿Pensaba dejarme solo para esas fechas?

-¿Cómo? ¿Dos meses?-

-Si-

-¿Voy a pasar navidad y año nuevo solo?-

-No estaba dentro de mis planes viajar…-

Lo interrumpí sintiendo como mi sangre hervía, no había pedido siquiera mi opinión, no había pensado en mi, ni una mirada me había dado en el transcurso de nuestra _conversación_, ni una palabra que me diera a entender que en realidad no quiere dejarme.

-Pero no te negaste, además por culpa de tu "expedición" voy a estar solo-

-Puedes ir con Yoh y…-

-Eso no es una excusa…-interrumpí nuevamente sintiendo mi corazón apretado- preferiría estar contigo mil veces que con otra persona y eso lo sabes-

-No puedo hacer nada por ahora,-comento cambiando el tema, cosa que antes nunca hacia- tengo que irme o si no me voy a atrasar-

Pasó a mi lado sin mirarme, con su maleta en la mano, y cuando lo sentí llegar a la puerta, reaccione y voltee, no medí mis acciones, tan rápidamente, estaba abrazándolo con desesperación, tanta necesidad por tenerlo a mi lado hizo que siquiera mi orgullo me impidiera que casi le suplicara porque se quedara.

-Horo-Horo…-comencé suavemente- por favor no me dejes solo-

-Ren… tú sabes que cuando me llaman tengo que ir-

-Por favor… -pedí nuevamente descansando mi frente en su espalda.

-Nos vemos en dos meses Ren-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, además al estar tan desconcertado con facilidad se libero de mi abrazo, el cual siquiera se esforzó en responder, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, dejándome solo nuevamente.

Ni un beso, ni una sola mirada que me dijera que realmente estaba arrepentido de dejarme.

Lentamente y sin darme cuenta caí de rodillas al suelo, mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, lloraba por él, por la persona que me hace sentir perdido.

------------------------------------------

**Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
**Esto es lo que tengo que decir, fui abandonado para llorar allí,  
**waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
**Esperando allí afuera haciendo muecas con una mirada fija perdida  
**That's when I decided  
**Ahí es cuando decidí  
------------------------------------

Nos encontrábamos en un lujoso restaurante, para celebrar con atraso, la navidad, no nos habíamos visto con Yoh antes de navidad, así que se le ocurrió que cenáramos en algún lugar junto con Anna para, como él dice, no quedarse con las ganas de estar reunidos en esas fechas.

Pero Anna nos había pedido que nos adelantáramos, y eso fue hace una hora, y aun no llega, siendo que ella siempre es muy puntual con los horarios.

-¿Haz sabido algo de Horo-Horo, Ren?-

-Nada-

Hace un mes que se fue, paso su cumpleaños y navidad, ahora solo queda año nuevo y con eso mi cumpleaños, el cual, pasaré solo.

-Que extraño… ¿ni siquiera te ha llamado?-

-No-

-Debes estar muy triste-

¿Triste? Esa no era la palabra, me sentía decepcionado y herido, solo, asustado, y muchos otros sentimientos y ninguno tenia sinónimo con algo bueno, nada es bueno si él no esta conmigo, pero no puedo demostrarlo.

-No-

-¿No?-

-Él me dijo que volvería… ¿Por qué tengo que estar triste?-

-Porque en menos de una semana es tu cumpleaños y él…-

-Supongo que por lo menos me llamara… eso creo-

Por el vidrio que daba a la calle, pude ver como en su rostro se formaba una expresión de preocupación. Creo que ni él sabe lo que pasara, yo solo ruego porque me llame, envíe una carta, algo que me diga que me extraña y piensa en mí.

-Ren… debes disculpar a Horo-Horo, no vaya a ser que cuando vuelva pelees con él-

-¿Por qué tendría que pelear con él?-

-Porque se fue-

-Ese no es motivo-

-Pero…-

-Yoh, siempre he estado solo, esto sólo me demuestra que nunca debo pensar lo contrario-

-No vuelvas a esconder tus emociones Ren-

-No lo hago-

Luego sucedió algo extraño, Yoh coloco su mano contra mi mejilla y la dejo ahí, haciendo voltear mi rostro para que lo mirara, viendo como en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida, ¿Qué diablos pasa?

-No me mientas… sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir-

-No te estoy mintiendo Yoh-

-¿Ah no? Yo creí que si, jijiji-

-Claro que no, no tengo motivo para mentirte, menos a ti-

-Eso me alegra-

Silencio se formo luego de sus palabras, algo que me era muy común, a pesar de tener una relación de extrema confianza con Yoh, muchas veces me sumía en mis propios pensamientos, dejando muy poco para conversar con él.

-¿y Anna? ¿No debería haber llegado ya?-

-Pues… Annita siempre se demora, pues ya sabes, es una chica-

-Supongo…-

Una vez mas se ocasionó un silencio, que a pesar de no ser incómodo, no me gustaba, pero bueno, tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba que ni me di cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

-¿quieres pasar con nosotros el año nuevo?-

-No, yo…-

-Vamos, así aprovechamos y te hacemos algo por tu cumpleaños-

-No es necesario-

-Yo creo que si-

-Yoh… pensaba volver a china para año nuevo-

-¿A tu casa?-

Cuando dijo "casa" me sentí mal, esa no era mi casa, era la "Mansión Tao", mi casa es el departamento que comparto con Horo, esa es mi casa, el lugar en donde me siento bien.

-A la mansión… quería ver a Jun-

-¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?-

-Desde que me vine a Tokio… solo la ví una vez, para año nuevo-

-Debe ser muy triste el no poder ver a tu hermana-

-Es lo malo de dejar la dinastía… prohíben demasiadas cosas-

-¿El no ver a tu hermana?-

-El no poder verla a menos que vaya hacia la mansión-

-¿Por qué no habías ido?-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había ido? Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no había ido a ver a mi hermana? Simple. Si iba tenia que quedarme al menos dos semanas, como regla, y a mi no me gusta dejar solo a Horo-Horo.

-Porque no tenía tiempo-

-¿Ahora si?-

-Estoy de vacaciones, así que no hay problema-

Claro, las vacaciones las pedí pensando que estaría con cierta persona, ya que "esa persona" me había dicho que tenía libre diciembre y enero. Pero no, a última hora me dice que tiene que ir a una de sus excursiones y que me tengo que quedar solo en mis vacaciones.

-Bueno, si ya tienes planes no hay problema-

-¿De que?-

-No quería que pasaras encerrado en tu departamento tus vacaciones-

Ahí el punto de su conversación, Yoh siempre se preocupa de que cuando Horo-Horo sale del país, no me la pase en mi departamento, ya que según él, me puedo deprimir, y por eso él se preocupa de tener una lista de panoramas vistos.

-Gracias por preocuparte-

-Por nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no?-

-Muchas gracias-agradecí sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Yoh es la única persona además de Horo-Horo que puede hacerme sonreír. Pero últimamente, solo Yoh me hace reír, y Horo-horo…

------------------------------------  
**Why should I care?****  
**¿Por qué me debe importar?  
**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone****  
**Porque tu no estabas allí cuando yo estaba asustado, estaba tan solo  
**You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
**Tu, tu necesitas escuchar estoy comenzando a tropezar,  
**I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
**Estoy perdiendo el control y estoy en esta cosa solo  
------------------------------------

Apenas llegaba de mi viaje a china, y me dirigí hacia el departamento en un taxi, eran más o menos las 2 de la mañana, y ya había pasado dos semanas desde año nuevo, un mes y tres semanas desde que no sabía nada de él.

Al llegar al departamento, pague el viaje al conductor, y me baje, llevando mi maleta, subí las escaleras, no tengo ganas de subir el ascensor, además, no esta muy alto el departamento, en el quinto piso.

Al estar frente a la puerta dude, no se porque pero no quería llegar, no quería entrar y ver vacío del departamento, verlo tan solo, sentir como pareciera que es demasiado grande para mi.

Coloque la llave y abrí, se apreciaba como fuera nevaba, como el frío embargaba el lugar, dándole un aspecto tétrico, se reflejaban en las paredes las sombras de los árboles.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apoye en esta, suspirando, tenia frío, un frío desolador se sentía en el ambiente. Ignorando mis sentimientos deje la maleta a un costado de la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación, solo quería dormir.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

Subí rápidamente mi mirada para ver de donde provenía esa pregunta, y ví con asombro como Horo estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y su expresión no se notaba en la oscuridad, pero mas que nada me asombraba el hecho de verlo ahí, luego de que me dijera que volvería en una semana más.

-Horo-Horo…-

-Te pregunte algo-

Suspire cansado, en realidad no creí que me hablaría de esta manera, mínimo un "te extrañe mucho" o "lamento haberme tardado", no un frío "donde estabas"

-A mi también me alegra verte-

-No te hagas el gracioso-

Nuevamente suspire, creo que en menos de dos meses su personalidad cambio y se cree el dueño del planeta junto con una actitud que no le queda.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace unas horas, pero tu no estabas… ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A China-

-Vaya, creo que pasaste bastante ocupado tus vacaciones-

-No tenia nada más que hacer y hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermana-

-Creo que no era necesario que volviera tan pronto-

Lo mire fijamente ante su respuesta, ¿Volvió por mi…? Y al parecer esta herido por no haberme encontrado, pero ¿Qué quería?, que me quedara solo por casi dos meses.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque así podrías haber pasado más tiempo en china-

-Lamento el no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste, pero como no me avisaste-

-Te llame y no contestaste-

-¿Cuántas veces? ¿Una? Además, hay mas formas de comunicación, una carta no hubiera estado nada de mal en tanto tiempo-

-No tuve tiempo-

Luego de su respuesta, opte por colocar mi postura sarcástica, me estaba haciendo enojar mas que nunca, y no podía aceptar que el solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Ah, cierto, esas expediciones no te dejan tiempo para nada-

-No se porque estas molesto-

-¿No sabes? Que extraño… yo creí que si, ya que es tu culpa-

-No lo es-

-Claro que si, yo no quería quedarme solo, sabes que lo detesto, y tu preferiste ir a una excursión de ¿Qué? ¿Animales? ¿Desierto por millas? ¿Acaso plantaron algún arbolito?-

-Es mi trabajo.-

-Este último tiempo solo te interesa tu trabajo –

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué deje de trabajar y ser tu mantenido?-

-No, nunca tanto, pero mínimo dame una hora al día de tu valioso tiempo-

-Estoy mucho tiempo contigo-

-Claro, por las noches-

-No te quejas-

-¿Para que? Si es el único tiempo que tengo para estar junto a ti-

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras sentía un escalofrío recorriéndome, antes, cuando esto pasaba, el me abrazaba, pero ahora… cada vez es mas distante.

-¿Ya no me amas?-

Esa era la pregunta que tanto me dificultaba decirle, quería saberlo, deseo saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo, me daba miedo la posible respuesta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me amas?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Una que antes contestabas con facilidad-

-¿Tú me amas?-

-No haz contestado mi pregunta-

-Respóndeme tú primero-

-Yo si te amo y lo sabes, te lo dije antes de que te fueras, la noche anterior-

-Creí que quizás ya no sentías eso-

-¿Me amas si o no?-

Se me quedo mirando con esos ojos oscuros, que tanto me encantan, un buen rato, no se si para ponerme nervioso o simplemente pensando alguna excusa, pero fue un tiempo eterno, los segundos se hacían siglos.

-¿Qué no lo notas?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que siento-

-Es bastante difícil-

-Te lo demostrare-dijo antes de levantarse y colocarse frente a mi.

-Prefiero que me lo digas-sentí como rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes…-dijo dejando leves mordidas en mi cuello-… te gustara.

Mire hacia el costado contrario, en realidad si quiero que me haga el amor, pero no por no poder decirme que me ama, yo quiero que me lo diga, que me grite que aun me ama.

-Horo…-

-Tranquilo…-susurró a mi oído mientras me dirigía hacia la cama, en la cual antes él había estado sentado-… tendré cuidado…

Con lentitud me dejo en la cama, recostándome completamente, mientras el se colocaba a horcajadas arriba mío, mirándome deseoso, tanto que me hizo temblar al sentir como me desea, siempre me ha gustado que me desee, pero ahora… quisiera que me amara mas de lo que me desea.

------------------------------------  
**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
**Yo soy solo un "chico" que pusiste a tu lado a ocupar el lugar de alguien  
**when you turn around can you recognize my face  
**Cuando das la vuelta puedes reconocer mi cara,  
**you used to love me,  
**solías amarme,  
**you used to hug me  
**Solías abrazarme

-----------------------------------

Era otro día normal, desde que había regresado habían pasado unos diez días, y las cosas seguían igual, pero intento no darle importancia, para que preocuparme por algo que quizás solo son ideas mías.

Estábamos desayunando, como siempre, preparábamos el desayuno juntos, y conversábamos un rato en el comedor, mientras comíamos los alimentos, antes de irnos cada cual a su trabajo.

-No llegare a cenar hoy-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que… ir a una conferencia de Restos Hindúes, en el coliseo-

Lo mire con duda, eso es excusa, le costo demasiado inventar algo rápido, como para que sea verdad, pero aun así, no le voy a sacar la verdad de esa manera, así que opte por las preguntas de rutina.

-¿Sólo?-

-Con los demás… ya sabes-

-¿No puedo ir yo?-

-Te vas a aburrir…-aseguro un tanto burlón-… a ti nunca te ha interesado esto-

-Aun así puedo ir… claro siempre que tú quieras-

-No es que no quiera-

-¿Entonces?-

-Si hubiera sabido antes me habría podido conseguir otra invitación-

-Me acabas de avisar-reproche con obviedad

Claro, me dice que si hubiera sabido antes, que diablos, me acaba de decir que no llegara temprano por su conferencia, y me dice que si hubiera sabido antes…. Es su culpa, esta bien que no me interesen esas cosas, pero quiero estar con él, con eso me basta.

-No creí que te interesaría ir esta vez-

-¿Cómo a que hora vas a llegar?-

-No lo se, esas conferencias pueden durar eternidades-

-Entonces no te espero-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Al menos vamos a almorzar juntos, u otra vez tienes un almuerzo de negocios-

Varias veces me había dicho que iba a "almuerzos de negocios" cosa que no le creo, muchas veces me encontré con los que supuestamente iba a almorzar en otros lugares, pero nunca le he comentado nada.

-No sé, en realidad no he podido ponerme al día desde que fui a África-

-Ya lo creo-

-Intentare venir-

-En realidad… quería que comiéramos en un restaurante-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mh, para variar-

-Creo que es mejor que almorcemos aquí-

-¿Por?-

-Así estamos más tranquilos-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Me tengo que ir o llegare atrasado-

Lo mire sorprendido, faltaba una hora para entrar a trabajar y el se quería ir, mas cuando el se va quince minutos antes, y con el trafico se demora media hora, siempre sale apurado, pero hoy….

-Pero si son las siete y media-

-Tengo que poner algunos asuntos claros…-dijo levantándose, murmurando un leve "permiso", caminando hacia sus cosas.

-¿Tan temprano?-

Se detuvo y se giro completamente, mirándome con sus lindos ojos oscuros, colocando un semblante de duda.

-¿Por qué tan dudoso hoy?-

-Por nada, no creí que no pudiera preguntar-

-No es que no puedas, es solo que es raro contestar tanto-

-Bien-

-Nos vemos-dijo colocándose su bufanda.

-¿Vienes a almorzar o no?-

-Yo te llamo-

-Bien-

Ví como se dirigía a la salida, y ni siquiera me había dado un mísero beso para despedirse.

-¿Ahora ya no te despides?-

-Pero si lo hice-

-¿Vendes los besos o que pasa?-

-Nada, que humor…-dijo devolviéndose.

-No me gusta nada eso de no despedirse-

-Bueno, pero no seas delicado-

-No soy…-comencé, pero me ví interrumpido al sentir como unos calientes labios tomaban posesión de los míos.

Con suavidad coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo aun mas hacia mi, sintiendo como dejaba su maletín a un costado y utilizaba sus manos levantándome de mi silla, cruzando sus brazos en mi cintura, sujetándome posesivamente, sin dejar espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me jalo suavemente hacia una pared cercana, haciendo que mi espalda chocara un tanto bruscamente contra esta, pero sin quitar lo excitante que me hacia sentir lo salvaje que era. Con lentitud separo nuestros labios, mientras estábamos jadeantes por el beso, A pesar de tener problemas de pareja en el ámbito de las dudas que tengo, no deja de gustarme el que me bese solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Solo era una despedida-dijo besando rápidamente mis labios.

-Nos vemos entonces-me despedí, soltando mi abrazo en su cuello.

Al momento sentí como quitaba sus manos de mi cuerpo, no sin antes haberme dado otro beso un tanto apasionado para ser "solo una despedida"

-Yo te aviso al almuerzo-

-Con cuidado-

Solo ví una sonrisa de su parte, sentí como si todo fuera nuevamente como antes, como en un principio.

Pero se que no es así.

---------------------------------  
**But that wasn't the case  
**Pero ése no era el caso  
**Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
**No estaba todo bien, fui abandonado para llorar allí,  
**waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
**Esperando afuera allí haciendo muecas con una mirada fija perdida  
**That's when I decided  
**Ahí es cuando decidí  
------------------------------------

Me dirigí hacia la oficina de Horo-Horo al salir a la hora de almuerzo, no me había llamado, y bien podía ir a buscarlo para darle la "sorpresa".

Estaba en el cuarto piso, llegando a su oficina cuando ví a su secretaria, sentada en su escritorio, revisando unas cuantas cosas en su computador. En cuanto elevo su mirada y me vio sonrió.

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes… ¿Horo-Horo esta ocupado?-

-En realidad esta con una persona… pero si usted quiere puede esperarlo-

-¿Podría ir y esperarlo en la puerta? Si veo que no puedo interrumpir me quedo esperando-

-Claro-

-Gracias-

Camine el escaso recorrido desde el escritorio de su secretaria, hasta su oficina, en realidad ella me había ayudado varias veces para sorprender a Horo, y para ocultarle cosas en caso de que le dejara algún presente.

Con suavidad y cautela, abrí la puerta, levemente, solo para ver si era con alguno de los chicos con quien estaba, porque si era en ese caso yo podía interrumpir, pero en el caso contrario, lo esperaría en el lobby.

Pero a quien ví fue a la última persona que quería ver.

Hao, Hao Asakura estaba en la oficina de mi novio, ese maldito bastardo esta a _solas_ con mi pareja, pero no era eso lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera, no señor.

Fue el hecho de ver como ellos dos se estaban besando.

Sé que no tengo problemas de visión, así que un problema de alucinaciones tampoco podía ser, no me drogo, esta bien que pase algo de tiempo con Yoh, pero nunca como para que se me peguen sus mañas.

Podían haber miles, millones de explicaciones, pero solo una vino a mi mente: me estaban cagando. (N/A: sorry!! Es la única palabra Òwó)

Por eso Horo-Horo se comportaba tan extraño, tenia almuerzos, cenas y onces de _negocios_, negocios su abuela, se estaba metiendo con Hao y se hace el santo.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo tan ingenuo?

Hao llego hace unos meses, y si hago las cuentas, es el mismo tiempo en el que Usui se ha estado comportando extraño, saliendo misteriosamente, y recibiendo misteriosas llamadas. Porque si, aunque me haga el idiota, y no diga nada acerca de esas llamadas no quiere decir que no me de cuenta.

Cerré con el mismo cuidado la puerta, para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba viendo, como se besuqueaban de lo lindo. Tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, me dirigí nuevamente hacia donde la secretaria, para que él no supiera que estuve aquí.

-¿No entró?-

-No, estaba _ocupado_…-respondí con algo de rabia, tratando de que no se notara mi cambio de estado-… ¿sabe hace cuanto tiempo la persona con quien esta viene hacia acá?

-Pues…. Unos cuantos meses, el jefe me dice que le avise cuando viene… ¿Por qué?-

Unos cuantos meses, maldito descarado, unos cuantos meses se ha estado acostando conmigo mientras se besuquea con ese idiota, me promete que me quiere, mientras a él debe decirle que lo ama…

-Por nada… me pareció conocido-

-Ah…-

-¿Podría hacerme un favor?-

Era el último para que él no se enterara, necesito pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer algo de lo cual luego me puedo arrepentir.

Pero antes que nada haré que _ellos_ se arrepientan.

-Por supuesto ¿Cuál?-respondió cordial.

-No le digas a Usui que estuve aquí ¿bueno? Que quede entre nosotros-

-Claro, yo no le digo-

-Gracias…-

Me despedí de ella de un gesto, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el elevador, lo único que quiero es salir de esta maldita empresa.

Al salir de ella, subí rápidamente a mi auto y lo eche a andar para irme, quería irme lo mas rápidamente para que el no pudiera verme, no quería ir al departamento, y tampoco quería que nadie me viera, en este deplorable estado, pero ¿Dónde ir?

Después de vagar por unas cuantas calles, me detuve, cerca de un puente, mirando como la nieve caía insistentemente, cubriendo todo con su blanco manto.

Con mis manos aun en el volante del auto, apoye mi frente contra mis muñecas, lo único que quería en este minuto era desaparecer, para dejar de ser la burla de ese idiota castaño y el estúpido del peliazul.

-¿Por qué juega conmigo…?-susurre al viento, creyendo que el podría contestarme.

Si no quiere estar conmigo porque tenerme a su lado, si quiere estar con él… yo no se lo voy a impedir, además, de pelear por él, si el quiere a otro… no veo el motivo. Causa perdida.

Aun así, ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué jugar conmigo, con lo que siento por él?

------------------------------------  
**Why should I care?  
**¿Por qué me debe importar?  
**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
**Porque tu no estabas allí cuando yo estaba asustado, estaba tan solo  
**You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
**Tu, tu necesitas escuchar estoy comenzando a tropezar,  
**I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
**Estoy perdiendo el control y estoy en esta cosa solo  
------------------------------------

Finalmente me decidí a venirme al departamento, en el caso de que estuviera confundiendo las cosas, solo tengo dos opciones.

Uno: que Horo me llame y me diga que viene a almorzar conmigo.

Dos: que me llame y me diga que tiene un _almuerzo de negocios_ (que por supuesto debe ser con el bastardo ese) o que simplemente no me llame.

Así que con toda la fe del mundo me recosté en nuestra cama boca arriba, mirando el celular, tenia media hora para llamar, en el supuesto caso que lo hiciera.

Los minutos pasan lenta y fríamente, desesperándome por el solo hecho de no saber si me va a llamar o no.

Finalmente, dejo el celular sobre el velador que hay a un costado de la cama, quedando volteado boca abajo, con mi brazo derecho colgando de la cama, cierro los ojos, no quiero pensar en nada.

Me niego a creer que él me esta utilizando.

Lo se, tal vez soy un crédulo, muy confiado, o lo amo mucho como para cegarme a tal extremo, pero no puedo hacer mas que eso, no quiero terminar con él, a pesar de lo que sucede, solo quiero estar con él.

No quiero que me deje solo.

No quiero estar asustado _otra vez._ No por _él_.

Creí que el dejarlo todo por él me daría algo de créditos, dejar a mi familia, a la escasa _familia_ que tengo, que son Jun y Bason, deje a las personas que mas quiero luego de el, por él.

Y él como me paga. Me engaña.

Bien, se que él no tiene ningún compromiso conmigo, nada que lo _obligue_ a pagarme lo que yo sacrifique por él, pero mínimo de consideración, no estarme engañando con un cualquiera, porque si, _ese_ es un cualquiera.

Se anda ofreciendo a cuanto hombre atractivo encuentra, y como según él, ninguno se le _resiste_, pues todos quieren con él.

Pero bien es obvio que solo lo quieren para la cama.

¿Por qué hay gente tan superficial? Gente que solo necesita cosas materiales para vivir, cosas que de un momento a otro pueden perderse, no como los sentimientos, que si son profundos, nunca se olvidan.

¿Para que estar con alguien si al otro día no vas a hablarle?

Mas que nada, ¿Por qué con eso hacer daño? No ve que si es el "amante" de alguien, hay otra persona que quedara afectada. La pareja de su _amante_ de turno…

En este caso, mi _pareja_.

Tampoco digo que él sea un santo, nadie le puso una pistola en la boca para besarlo, (en este caso en la cabeza porque o si no como rayos lo besaría), nadie le obligo a tenerlo escondido, a estar con él y conmigo al mismo tiempo.

Nadie le obligo a tenerme a mí.

Dios, no quiero ser un simple juguete, quiero llamarlo, decirle que lo deje y que aclare las cosas conmigo, mas se que no puedo.

Mas que nada porque no quiero estar sin _él._

Horo-Horo es la persona que mas amo, y mi orgullo no supera eso, si hubiera sido antes de enamorarme tanto de el, lo habría mandado al condenado demonio de inmediato, pero ahora… simplemente no puedo ni dejar de llorar.

Parezco una débil niña con su primera decepción amorosa.

Cierro los ojos con pesadez, y dejo que mi rostro descanse en la almohada... rayos, huele el, huela a su cabello… huele a Horo-Horo.

Todo en este departamento me recuerda a Horo.

Pues como no si el también vive aquí, aun así, era el único lugar al cual podía venir a refugiarme, caía una intensa nevada en cuanto llegue aquí, y dudo que haya cambiado el clima con tanta facilidad.

Observo el reloj del velador, han pasado 20 minutos desde que llegue aquí, y espero su llamada…

Me rindo, se que no llamara, y que se quedara con Hao.

-------------------

Levemente desperté por un sonido, la llave de la puerta, me fije en el reloj, cuatro y media de la mañana, y el recién viene llegando.

Creo que tuvo algo de actividad.

Diablos, basta de pensar en eso, es mas que obvio, ¿Por qué me sigo atormentando? El no haber tomado una decisión en toda la tarde me hizo mal.

Ni siquiera volví a trabajar, me quede dormido luego de haber esperado una hora que llamara, no quería pensar mas en lo que había visto, imagen que aun me da vueltas en la cabeza.

Siento como deja las llaves en la mesa, y entra a la habitación, con suavidad, se nota porque no hace ruido, cuando generalmente, parece que esta bailando de tanto ruido que hace, ni un poco de consideración con los que duermen.

Creo que se siente culpable.

Si, claro, y a mi no me gusta la leche, que arrepentido ni que ocho cuartos, el muy descarado no quiere que sepa que acaba de llegar.

Me arrope aun mas cuando sentí unas leves caricias en mi espalda, no quería que me tocara, no luego de… una frase estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios "_¿Aun te queda energía?_" claro, debe haberse estado revolcando todo el día con el Asakura.

Casi inconscientemente me arrope aun mas, apegando mi rostro a la almohada, ¿Qué no nota que no quiero que me toque?, aun así, no se da cuenta de que no estoy durmiendo, y que siento perfectamente todo.

Sentí como suspiraba con resignación.

-…Mañana será…-susurro débilmente.

Luego de eso se cambio de ropa y se acomodo a su lado de la cama, mientras yo hacia hasta lo imposible por no tener ningún contacto con él.

Mañana será…, segurito mañana, si y también pasado mañana, diez veces si quiere, de todas formas que diablos importa, si el puede mentir y aguantarse, yo también, solo necesito un consejo, y se perfectamente quien me lo puede dar. 

Voltee hacia el lado contrario, dedicándome a la interesante tarea de ver como los minutos pasan. Me tense cuando sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos y colocaba su mentón en mi hombro, susurrando débilmente.

-¿Estas despierto?-

No respondí.

¿Para que? ¿Para que me diga que quiere acostarse conmigo? No gracias, lo amare mas que a mi propia vida, pero no me ando prostituyendo tampoco, no voy a dejar que me tome una vez mas sabiendo que estuvo todo el día con otro.

-Supongo que no…-dijo suavemente-… que duermas bien-

Luego de eso, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y se acurruco aun mas en mi espalda, haciéndome sentir su calor, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome a él.

No quiero que me toque, no luego de… maldición, no quiero que siquiera me hable si no me dice la verdad.

------------------------------------  
**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
**Llorando fuertemente estoy llorando fuertemente  
**C****rying out loud I'm crying out loud  
**Llorando fuertemente estoy llorando fuertemente  
--------------------------------------

Me encontraba lavando las cosas que utilice en el desayuno, en realidad, él me pidió que lo esperara pero no quise, simplemente no puedo compartir la mesa con él y pretender que no pasa nada.

-Te pedí que me esperaras-

Iba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras con otra se secaba el cabello, al momento en el que su mirada quiso cruzarse con la mía, desvié mi mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no me sentía capaz, a pesar de que yo, no había echo nada malo.

-Creí que demorarías mas-respondí girando nuevamente, secando y guardando las cosas.

-Te dije que no me demoraría-

-Lo siento-

-¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunto mirando como en la mesa solo quedaban las cosas para su desayuno.

No lo pude evitar, tuve que prepararle el desayuno a él también, dejar todo listo, su taza, su juego… todo, maldición, todo, no puedo simplemente dejar de mimarlo.

-Si…-

-Pero Ren… me demore cinco minutos en la ducha ¿No pudiste esperarme?-

Me quede callado ante su pregunta, en verdad, si PUDE pero no QUERIA, son cosas muy distintas, y además que si quiere desayunar con alguien, que se vaya con su amante de cuarta.

-Lo siento-

-Mh… entonces acompáñame un ratito-

Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba mis manos descansar en el fregadero, estoy temblando maldición, siento un vacío que no había sentido nunca.

-Tengo que irme-me despedí cambiando el tema.

Rápidamente camine hacia el perchero, tomando mi chaqueta, y mi bufanda.

-¿Cómo? Pero si no son ni las siete-

-Tengo trabajo atrasado…-

-¿Por?-

-Ayer… no volví luego de almuerzo, y prometí colocarme al día hoy-

-Pero espérame diez minutos y nos vamos juntos-

-No te apures…me tengo que ir-

-¿Estas vendiendo los besos?-

Me detuve frente a la puerta, no podía besarlo, en realidad no _quería_ besarlo, pero si no quiero verme aun más sospechoso tengo que despedirme.

-No fue mi intención-

Me devolví y le di un leve beso, pero no en los labios, no puedo, simplemente no llego a ese nivel de hipocresía, le di un beso en la frente, y me separe de él, no quiero tener mas contacto con él que eso.

-¿Qué pasa Ren?-pregunto tomándome la mano.

Demonios, si tuviera un libro de leguaje corporal se lo tiraría por la cabeza, ¿Qué no entiende que no quiero estar cerca de él solo para ahogarme aun mas? Siento mi respiración pesada, por el solo echo de que tenga mi mano entre la suya.

-Nada, solo estoy atrasado-respondí separando nuestras manos.

-Andas muy extraño hoy…-susurro.

-Para nada, me tengo que ir-

Salí de ahí, sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede hacerlo él con tanta facilidad? Tan poco lo conozco ¿Qué siquiera sé si es capaz de ser un mentiroso de primera?

Necesito hablar con alguien.

--------------------------------------

**Open your eyes  
**Abre tus ojos  
**Open up wide  
**Ábrete completamente  
------------------------------------

Estaba en la oficina todo con problemas, confundido, herido y sin tener una mínima idea de que hacer, pero había llamado a Yoh para que el me ayude a saber que hacer, al menos, un consejo o que me escuche.

Con eso me basta.

Tenia mi rostro apoyado en las palmas de mis manos, no quiero pensar, no quiero ni hablar… solo quiero saber porque…

-¿Señor Tao?-

-¿Si?-

-Aquí lo esta esperando el señor Yoh Asakura-

-Hazlo pasar…-

Respire profundamente, tratando de calmarme, la realidad, no me sirvió ni un poco y creo que necesito algo de yoga o karate… para tranquilizarme o matar a alguien, luego veré cual de las dos.

-Hola Ren-

-Yoh…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Me quede en silencio, pensando en que demonios decirle, no podía llegar y hablarle de la imagen que vi ayer… no es que Yoh sea homofóbico, pero no le gustan los detalles.

-Yo… Horo-Horo…-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-No… él…-

-¿Se fue a otra excursión?-

-¡No!-grite desesperado de que me interrumpiera

-¿entonces?-bien, tenia que decirlo rápido y seria mejor.

-Yoh, Horo-Horo me esta engañando-

Se quedo callado, y su mirada se puso seria, y diría que algo enojada, hablo con seriedad, esa que solo demuestra cuando realmente esta preocupado.

-Deben ser ideas tuyas-

-Con tu hermano-

-¿Viste algo o…?-

-Los vi besándose, ¿quieres más pruebas?-

-Pero Hao…-

Me quede mirándolo, tratando de descifrar esa expresión en su rostro, estaba preocupado, mas que por mi, por algo que el debe saber… no creo que Hao…

-No me digas que él esta con alguien-

-Si… el otro día llego con Liserg a la casa…-

Coloque mi mano sobre mi rostro, si Liserg estaba con Hao, el también era engañado entonces, y no podía siquiera pensar en él, con el sentimiento de insuficiencia que tiene…

-Dios…-

-¿Estas muy seguro?-

-Yoh, yo no estaría así si no estuviera seguro-

-¿Le preguntaste algo a Horo-Horo?-

-No, como crees… lo golpearía antes de poder pensar siquiera en un "hola"-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-Ayer-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-No lo se, por eso te pedí que vinieras… necesito un consejo-

-Lo mejor seria que le hablaras claro… que le digas que ya sabes que el…-

-¿Qué él se revuelca con Hao?-

Bien, esa no es la mejor manera de expresar lo que siento, pero la actitud impulsiva me sale de repente y no pienso en lo que digo.

-No estas seguro de eso, solo viste que se besaban-

-¿Crees que eso es mejor?-

-Digo que es lo que pienso… yo que tu hablaría con él, tal vez es un malentendido-

-Si, claro…-

-Ren…-

-Yoh, el me engaña con Hao… hace meses que esta extraño, pensé que era mi imaginación pero ayer… supe que no era así… que el tenia algo con… -no lo soporte mas y coloque ambas manos en mi rostro para que no me viera llorar-…él y…-

-Tranquilo Ren…-dijo en cuanto llego a mi lado, abrazándome.

-No puedo creer… que el me este engañando…-susurre respondiendo a su abrazo, mientras sentía una calidez especial.

-No te preocupes-

-No quiero decírselo… no puedo ni hablarle siquiera… hoy en la mañana no pude siquiera mirarlo…-

-Tendrás que hablar con él…-

-Pero no puedo-

-Si puedes, y debes hacerlo, así todo se solucionara-

-Gracias Yoh…-

-De nada…-

Ahí nos quedamos, yoh me abrazaba con fuerza, pero no con el mismo sentimiento con el que Horo-Horo me abrazaba, Yoh solo me transmite confianza y amistad.

Yo en este momento necesito el amor de cierto peliazul.

-----------------------------------

**Why should I care?  
**¿Por qué me debe importar?  
**Cuz you weren't there  
**Porque tu no estabas allí  
**when I was scared I was so alone **

Cuando yo estaba asustado yo estaba tan solo

**Why should I care?**

¿Por qué me debe importar?  
**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
**Porque tu no estabas allí cuando yo estaba asustado yo estaba tan solo  
---------------------------------

Iba regresando del trabajo, esa conversación con Yoh me dejo un poco más tranquilo y por lo menos sabia que hacer.

Hablar con Horo-Horo.

Es la idea, de ahí a que resulte es otra cosa porque no confío en que me pueda controlar mucho si hablo con él, podría o enfurecerme o ponerme a llorar como una magdalena, prefiero enojarme a verme aun mas sensible ante él.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mi, es un poco tarde, pero no quise llegar antes de poder tranquilizarme bien. Además, ni que se fuera a preocupar. Ni que le importara.

Camine dos pasos cuando sentí un fuerte agarrón en mi ropa, dejándome pegado en la pared con muy poca sutileza, estuve apunto de gritar e insultar, hasta que vi algo.

Era Horo-Horo.

Por primera vez en el día lo mire a los ojos, y vi como en ellos se reflejaba rabia y algo de tristeza, mas que nada tristeza, pero aun así, ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de jugar con todo el mundo?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Como si no lo supieras… por eso te comportabas tan extraño…-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Pensaste que no sabia de tu relación con Yoh?-

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

-En la mañana quede preocupado… y fui a tu oficina ¿Crees que no ví la escena tan acaramelada que tenían los dos hoy ahí?-

-No hables estupideces-dije con rabia.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero me tenia muy sujeto mas que nada, porque sus manos temblaban por la fuerza que ejercían en mi ropa, aunque sin lastimarme.

-Escúchame…-ordeno dándome un leve golpe con la pared-… no soy ningún estúpido, se que él se trae algo contigo, pero que tu me engañes es otra cosa-

Mi sangre me hirvió más que nunca, engañando, yo engañándolo, ¿con que moral reclama? Es el quien se revuelca cada momento que tiene con Hao.

-¿Engañarte? ¿Yo? No se si tomaste demasiado o te fumaste algo extraño pero yo no haría tal cosa-

-No me vengas con ironías ahora-

-¿Ironías? Claro, el olor a licor en tu cuerpo es mas que obvio… creo que estuviste celebrando algo-

La verdad, era que su olor a licor se distinguía desde kilómetros, seguramente, estuvo con el Asakura mayor toda la tarde mientras yo no estaba, y claro, como él puede estar engañándome pero yo no puedo hacerle lo _mismo_.

-No estuve celebrando nada… como podría hacerlo sabiendo que me estas engañando-

-¡Ya te dije que no te engaño!-

-Entonces explícame que hacían tan juntitos hoy-

-¿Sabes que hacíamos?-dije sarcástico, con toda la rabia que tenia, ya no me controlaba- Estábamos besándonos, revolcándonos… pero creo que tu no viste esa parte, ah, si, se me olvido algo, burlándonos de ti, ¿Eso crees?

Me miro con rabia, como nunca lo había echo, pero no dudo ni un momento en que yo le demuestro la misma mirada, con frialdad y enojo, y mas que nada tristeza.

-Eres un maldito-

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo un maldito?!-grite fuera de mis casillas sintiendo mis ojos húmedos, maldición, odio colocarme tan sensible- ¡¿Dónde diablos quedas tu entonces?!-

-¿De que hablas?-

Bien, se estaba colocando nervioso, quizás sospecha algo, pero ya es hora de que se lo diga, si no quiere estar conmigo pues no le voy a rogar un poco de amor.

-¿Creíste que nunca sabría de tu amorío con Hao?-

Su reacción luego de mis palabras fue de sorpresa, mientras soltaba el agarre que tenia en mi ropa, me miraba con desconcierto que seguramente debe ser a causa de que yo sé lo que tiene con Hao, y él no se lo esperaba.

-¿Amorío? Estas equivocando las cosas Ren…-

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?-

-Tú no eres un idiota…-

-Entonces, no creas que puedes mantenerlo en secreto, porque yo si se lo que se traen ustedes dos… no me pongo histérico por verte abrazado con alguien-

-¿Y yo que hacia?-

-Y tienes el maldito descaro de preguntar... ¡Te estabas besuqueando de lo lindo con él! ¡Y ni te esfuerces en negarlo!-

-¡Ren estas viendo las cosas mal eso no…!-

-Claro, ahora dime que no te besaste con él…-comencé sarcástico, pero luego retome mi postura enojada-… ¡¿Qué no tienes límites para mentir?!-

-¡No te estoy mintiendo maldición!-

-¡Y dale! ¡Sigue, haber que mas se te ocurre!-

-¡Ren no tengo nada con él!-

-Ah, entonces se besaban de juego…-dije con sarcasmo en mi voz-… ¡Que lindo, yo también quiero jugar!-

-¡No te hagas el idiota, y deja de ser sarcástico!-

-¡Tú NO me mandas!-

-¡Eres mío ¿entiendes eso?! ¡Eres mío!-exclamo con rabia, tomando con sus manos mis hombros con brusquedad.

Era verdad.

Yo soy demasiado suyo como para que de un día para otro le hablara así, pero eso no quita el echo de que me este engañando, la traición y la infidelidad es una de las cosas que mas odio en las personas.

-¡Y no sabes cuan cierto es eso ¿verdad?!-

-¿De que…?-

-¡Te amo, diablos! ¡Te amo a pesar de que me engañes con ese idiota que no vale la pena!-

-¡Ren, si yo también te…!-

PUM

Antes de que pudiera decirlo lo detuve, más bien dicho le di un puñetazo en pleno rostro, haciendo que así caiga al suelo, tomándose con su mano la mejilla golpeada.

No puedo creerlo, estuvo a punto de decirme "Yo también te amo" cuando no es así, detesto la gente que dice palabras de amor cuando no las siente, mas aun solo para arreglar un poco la situación.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo… -estoy consiente de que estoy llorando, pero no puedo si no llorar por lo que él me hace-…ni te atrevas-

-Pero…-

-¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de intentar decirlo?!-

-Ren… escúchame…-

-¡No! ¡No quiero siquiera escucharte! ¡Si quieres hablar con alguien anda y cuéntale a Hao!-

-¿Qué le cuente…? ¿Qué…?-

-Que ya tiene el camino libre, que ya no es necesario que se encuentren a escondidas-

-¿Qué quieres…?-comenzó a preguntar, asustado.

-¡Se acabo bien! Tú lo terminaste…-

-No puedes… no por eso, él…-

-Anda a revolcarte con tu amante que yo no te voy a estorbar-dije pasando por su lado, con destino a la habitación.

Solo quería hacer una cosa.

-Ren…-me llamo con voz suplicante-…no me hagas esto… no sabes porque…-

-Dime… ¿Por qué?-

-Yo…-

Se quedo callado, pasaron unos minutos, y el aun no respondía, al parecer, creyó que yo le ayudaría a inventar algo, pero no.

No resulto.

-Ni siquiera tienes una excusa…-

Camine hacia la habitación y me senté en la cama, mirando el ropero del cuarto, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que haría.

No pensaba quedarme ni un minuto mas compartiendo el mismo techo con él.

Me levante y tome una maleta, abriéndola con fuerza, solo quería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, cosa que se me hacia un tanto complicada ya que mis manos temblaban, y de mis ojos caen lagrimas.

Pero nada de eso me detendrá.

Abrí los cajones y saque mi ropa, guardándola en la maleta, también corrí la puerta y vi mis camisas, las saque una por una, doblándolas con cuidado.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, tengo que llevarme todo lo que es mío, nada que quede de recuerdo.

Me detuve en un objeto. Un marco de fotos que estaba en mi velador.

En la foto que estaba ahí salíamos ambos, sonriendo, esa ocasión fue hace mas de un año, para el año nuevo, aun recuerdo la tonta historia que Yoh me había contado.

Si para año nuevo, justo a las doce te besas con la persona que amas, la amas para toda la vida, te unes en una promesa eterna con esa persona.

Y adivinen. Me bese con él.

No creí en esa tontería de historia, solo fue porque el Usui me había pedido que lo hiciéramos, que el si creía, que quería estar para siempre conmigo…

-Mentira…-

Esa tontería de historia no es cierta, porque si lo fuera porque con él no surtió efecto, porque el pudo dejar de amarme para comenzar a hacerme daño.

--------------------------------

**Why should I care?  
**¿Por qué me debe importar?  
**If you don't care then I don't care were not go****ing newhere  
**Si a ti no te importa entonces a mi no me importa no estamos llegando a ninguna parte aquí

**Why should I care?**

¿Por qué me debe importar?

**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
**Porque tu no estabas allí cuando yo estaba asustado cuando yo estaba solo  
**Why should I care? **

¿Por qué me debe importar?

**If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere**

Si a ti no te importa entonces a mi no me importa, no estamos llegando a ninguna parte aquí

------------------------------------

Amanecía, eran las siete y media de la mañana y no había dormido ni dos minutos, al terminar de arreglar mis maletas, mande a llamar a Bason, para que llegara, y eso será dentro de 20 minutos, el me ayudara con mi regreso.

-¿Podríamos hablar de esto?-

Finalmente, me quede en la habitación el resto de la noche, mientras el se quedo en la sala, seguramente durmiendo, quien sabe, solo sé que en toda la noche no se acerco a hablarme.

Tal vez no sabía que excusa darme.

-Déjame tranquilo-

-Dime al menos donde vas a estar-

-No te importa-

-Dime Ren… quiero saber si vas a estar bien-

-Me voy a china-dije cortante.

Bien, ahí estaba su respuesta. No quería decírselo pero que mas da, ni que me importara que sepa donde voy a ir.

-¿Qué?-

-Regreso con la dinastía… ya esta todo arreglado-

-Pero Ren… no puedes irte, no te volveré a ver-

Ah, claro, a él le importa un pepino si a mi me hiere el verlo, pero él solo quiere que me quede para así no sentirse culpable de mi decepción.

Dios ni que me fuera a suicidar.

-No vale la pena que me quede aquí-

-¿Y yo?-

-¿Tu que?-

-¿Yo no valgo la pena?-

-No hagas preguntas sin sentido-

Se quedo callado un momento, mientras yo caminaba lentamente, esperando que me dijera algo, lo que fuera. Aun tenía un mínimo de esperanza.

-Dime que no me amas-ordeno tomando mis hombros, dejándome frente a él.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que me digas que no me amas-

-¿Para que?-

-Al menos así… sabré que no te fuiste en contra de tu voluntad-

Luego de eso tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándome demasiado para la tranquilidad de mis sentidos en este minuto, pero no había cambiado mi expresión, frialdad.

-Usui… Ni te atrevas a besarme…-advertí antes de que siguiera acercándose… luego me fije en un detalle-… y no te pongas a llorar, que no eres una niñita-

Solo soltó mi rostro, y dejo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, bajando su mirada, escondiendo su expresión bajo sus cabellos azules.

-Es gracioso… eso me recuerda a como eras antes de ser mío…-

Cierto, antes de ser suyo yo era así de hiriente, sarcástico y frío. Pero al enamorarme de él cambie, cambie y volví mi personalidad totalmente opuesta, con el me comportaba cariñoso, amable y algo sarcástico, pero solo por jugar con él.

Y volví a cambiar solo por él.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ¿Qué ganas con eso?-

-Gano el que tal vez me disculpes y me escuches… y te quedes conmigo-

-Dime algo…-ordene colocando mis dedos en una de sus mejillas, dándole cierto toque sensual a mis acciones-¿Es excitante acostarte con alguien sabiendo que hay otra persona esperándote?-

-Ren…-suspiró con un dejo de cansancio, cerrando sus ojos.

-Si ¿verdad? Por eso no terminabas conmigo, era mas entretenido jugar a los amantes-

Deje de tener contacto con su piel, y voltee, si no me voy pronto, simplemente no podré irme nunca, y no es eso lo que quiero.

-Déjame que al menos te diga el porque-

-¿De que me sirve eso ahora…? No quita el hecho de que me engañaste-

-Ren…-

-Dime algo…-ordene antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué…?-

-Dime gatito de nuevo-

-¿Cómo?-

Si, quería que me dijera ese tonto pero tierno apodo que me decía siempre, me encantaba, a pesar de que siempre le dijera que detestaba que me dijera así, amaba el escuchar salir esa palabra de sus labios, me demostraba como me quería.

-Eso… dime gatito-

-Ren… eres un lindo gatito… lamento haberte lastimado… jamás quise que sufrieras por mi-

-Eso ya no impor…-comencé pero sentí como unos fuertes brazos me volteaban con rapidez y rodeaban mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, sus brazos abrazándome fuerte, no queriendo soltarme, unos suaves escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y que yo sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, tan apegado a mí.

-Créeme…-susurro en mi oído, con tono de voz tierno… como siempre me ha hablado, pero ahora parecía desesperado por convencerme-… no fue tu culpa, nunca ha sido tu culpa… es solo que yo soy un idiota…-

-Suéltame-ordene como reacción.

Decidí volver a ser el frío e insensible Ren, ese que era antes de conocerlo, antes de enamorarme de él, solo para demostrarle que no voy a sufrir que no QUIERO sufrir por él.

-Prométeme que no volverás a llorar por mí-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu me lo dijiste una vez… quien merece tus lagrimas no te haría llorar… yo simplemente no merezco ese orgullo Ren…-

-Lo prometo…-dije en cuanto vi su rostro frente al mío.

Si él quiere que le prometa eso lo haré, de todas formas, por mi mismo lo haría, no quiero llorar mas por él, simplemente no quiero.

Sonrió débil y tristemente, y con una de sus manos limpio mis lágrimas, unas que habían caído sin que me diera cuenta, con suavidad, removió los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre mi rostro, gesto que siempre a hecho.

-Bien… cuídate ¿si?-

-Si, ahora suéltame-

Voltee a penas el me soltó, y abrí la puerta, sintiendo como me hablaba nuevamente, con su voz entre cortada por su respiración irregular.

-Te quiero mucho ¿bueno?... Aunque tu sabes que es mas que eso-

-Mándale saludos a Hao cuando lo veas-

Con eso cerré la puerta tras de mí, no sin antes ver como lagrimas descendían de su rostro, y un escalofrío surcaba mi espalda: lo había herido con ese comentario.

¿Qué más quiere? Lo deje, dios, ni siquiera luche por el para no interponerme en lo que él quería, lo deje ir así nada mas, a los brazos de un estúpido que no lo merece, es demasiada poca cosa para él.

Que es una basura que utiliza a las personas.

Yo lo amo, lo amo, preferí dejarlo ir, que tenerlo para mi viviendo una mentira, mentira que sé en algún momento iba a explotar, dejarlo sufrir porque el quiere correr a sus brazos.

Basta de atormentarme.

El regresar a la dinastía era la única opción, no por el dinero, porque tengo un trabajo estable y bien pagado, pero no quiero volver a verlo, no para saber que esta con ese. Volver con los Tao era la única manera de olvidar mi pasado.

Más bien a _él._

El jurar lealtad a una dinastía de asesinos, matara mi alma, así como a mis sentimientos, y así es la única manera en la que no sufriré por su ausencia en mi vida, por pensar que estará con el castaño, que le hará lo mismo que me hacia a mi.

Es hora de olvidar todo.

Olvidar a Horokeu Usui y borrarlo de mi vida.

---------Finalizado 10 Agosto 2005------------

Bien, este es el primer fic que subo en fanfiction espero que me manden aunque sea un review, con eso soy feliz, (que conformista…) bueno, ustedes me dicen si quieren continuación, y sus opiniones lo mas importante para mi

Solo aprieten el botoncito y escriban su opinión, sip?

(_Resubido porque creo que este fic me marcó, lamento si a alguien le molesta ñ,ñ pero en realidad le tengo un cariño especial, mantuve todo igual, para que vean si he ido mejorando o no ;P_)


End file.
